Church of the Mother
= The Church of the Mother = description - this is awaiting review and approval by Aaron Lyle and Jen Groninger = Table of Contents = The Church of the Mother General Devices and Uniforms Deity Goal Territory Typical Member Recruitment and Training Code & Conduct Past Present Alliances Enemies Leadership Divisions Tavern Talk and Scuttlebutt In-Character Quote Necessary Game Mechanics Contact Red File General The Church of the Mother is a matriarchal religious hierarchy devoted to the worship and veneration of The Mother. Devices and Uniforms The symbol of the Church of the Mother is a double-barred cross meant to be a stylized representation of the uterus. Statues of women with exaggeratedly large breasts and wide hips are also common symbols of the goddess, found within every shrine and abbey, but the Church as an organization specifically identifies itself with the stylized cross. Though there is some variation in the raiment used by members of the Church, they are invariably a mixture of black and white. Various explanations have been given for this: one prominent school of thought suggests that it reflects the Church's struggle for purity in a world afflicted by darkness and evil. According to this philosophy, no one is free from evil, but everyone is capable of good. Another major line of thinking says that it reflects the Order's belief in absolute morality: white or black, good or evil; every person must choose one side in life, and there can be no compromise. Deity The Mother, omnipotent creator of all life. Church theology teaches that the Mother gave birth to all of the other gods, and that while every god should be given respect because they are a child of the Mother, the wisdom and guidance that the Mother provides supersedes that of any other deity. Some within the Church believe that the Mother is the only existing deity, and that all others are lesser powers that have been misunderstood by mortals. This is not considered an orthodox belief by the Church. Goal To demonstrate compassion, inspire goodness in others, protect the innocent and show the predatory the error of their ways. The Church of the Mother holds motherhood to be a sacred mystery, a living symbol of the world's cycle of birth, death and rebirth. Those who are pregnant are considered to be closest to the Mother, and are especially protected. Territory The Church of the Mother is based in Karandia, but its members have spread across all of Xaria. Since the Church is a proselytizing organization, their members are always hoping to gain new converts. Hyrm-Chel has been the focus of many of the Church's humanitarian efforts, most notably the leper colonies found there. Typical Member The Church of the Mother welcomes all who revere life itself as a sacred thing, and who desire to help their fellow mortals in what ways they can. Healers and midwives are the most commonly-encountered members of the Church, though it also contains a great number of scholars, since the Church considers instruction and education to be beneficial in the formative years of childhood. Members of both genders are found in the Church of the Mother, though leadership positions are reserved for women alone, who are believed to be better able to understand the teachings of the Mother and to be naturally more compassionate and empathic than men. While the Church is not necessarily pacifistic, its adherents tend toward non-violence, and though they may argue over whether violence may be righteously utilized, they prefer to err on the side of preserving life. Recruitment and Training Anyone may be accepted into the Church as a worshiper. The Church sends missionary Sisters to rural villages to aid in childbirth and promote the virtues of motherhood, and some may offer rudimentary education. Most of the Church's flock come from those who benefited from the Sisters' influence, though some have also been won over by Sisters who have preached in the poorest areas of Xaria's cities, offering food and shelter to those who have neither. Those who wish to take vows and enter the priesthood must present themselves to an Abbess or other Church authority figure and make an account of their life. Those who demonstrate humility and compassion undertake vows to venerate the Mother and to serve the Church as her authority on earth. Code & Conduct Members of the Church must offer prayers to the Mother regularly, and render aid when called upon to do so. Confession of wrongdoing to a priestess is also encouraged as a way to purge evil from oneself and be comforted and encouraged to continue doing good. Men and women both are encouraged to raise children, both for earthly benefits (the continuance of the circle of life) and to gain spiritual insights through the experience of parenthood. Those who abstain from reproduction are gently chastised; and though the Church does not necessarily endorse birth out of wedlock, it does believe that every child should ideally be raised by their own parents. Marriages may be performed by any Sister of the Church. Many debates are held between Church scholars regarding the benefits of different styles of parenting, whether a child raised by two parents is better off than a child raised by one, and so on. Death Magik is especially frowned upon as a mockery of what the Mother gives. Any Church member found practicing Death Magik faces excommunication and being turned over to secular authorities for punishment. Yet even Death Mages are not considered to be beyond redemption, if they are contrite and renounce their magiks forever. The priesthood of the Church is a largely ascetic order, encouraging its membership to renounce physical property. Yet the Church's critics, both from without and within, often charge Karandian priestesses of the Church with avarice, claiming they dip into the Church's coffers to appoint themselves with fine clothing and expensive living quarters. Past The Church of the Mother is one of the oldest organized religious institutions in Xaria, stemming from primitive fertility rites still sometimes seen amongst barbarian tribes such as those of Fer Garruth. The Church derives its current hierarchical structure from that which it practiced in the culture of the Consortium, though changes have been made. Present The Church is still a major presence in Xaria, and the Mother is known far and wide among the many peoples of the land. In 497, an Abbess of the Church accompanied a party of Veldron Knights in their mission to close a demonic portal in Irroquin "Sacrifice". Since then, the Church has maintained a constant presence within the walls of Kessid, though their growth remained slow, mostly consisting of groups of Sisters being sent from Karandia to perform missionary work. In 509, priests of the Church purchased an abandoned temple in the Low Town section of Kessid, Irroquin. Though this is helping to build a new congregation in Kessid, the primary purpose of this church is to serve as the "base camp" for missionary work in nearby Hyrm-Chel. Alliances The Church of the Mother is known to have a large following within the ranks of the Order of Veldron. Enemies The Church opposes those who prey upon the innocent. They view Death Mages as abhorrent, perverting the gift of life into something vile and mocking the Mother through its practice. Since the closing of the Irroquin demon portal in 497, the Church has been working to uncover and understand the mysterious cult of Death Mages known as the Sequestrum. Leadership Abbesses are those priestesses tasked with the administration of Abbeys, convents where Sisters are trained to carry out their duties amongst the people. Divisions The most obvious division within the Church of the Mother is that of gender. Females enter the priesthood as Initiates, being tested for their worthiness over a period of a year. At the end of the year, if they are deemed worthy, they are named Sisters and take their sacred vows. Sisters perform as traveling healers, midwives and missionaries. They are encouraged to settle in one location when they marry, to make the raising of their eventual child easier, though some defy this guideline. Canonesses and Abbesses occupy roughly the same tier of influence within the Church; a Canoness administers a Convent, where Sisters are cloistered and do not venture into the world at large. An Abbess is the head of an Abbey, which serves as a place of worship. Convents and Abbeys also serve as orphanages. Reverend Mothers, or Mothers Superior, administrate regions of the Church's influence. They interpret what is considered orthodox, based on divine communication and the writings of their predecessors. The Grand Matriarch (sometimes referred to as the Materfamilias) is considered the earthly head of the Church. She dwells in Karandia, in the city of Traau. Males within the Church often become Brothers, monks who serve in humble ways such as gardening, construction and other physical labors. Many male scholars thrive within the Church as well, as it is one of the few positions where a male may exert political influence. Tavern Talk and Scuttlebutt It is widely known that virginity is the exception rather than the rule among Sisters of the Church, since motherhood is sacred to them. This has caused many to assume that Sisters are promiscuous. The most commonly-encountered rumor is that any given Abbey or Convent is a hotbed of prostitution. Unfortunately, this is not without historical precedent, and Church authorities are vigilant against such practices. In-Character Quote "Where's my hand?!" - Abbess Rachel Theresa, upon discovering the work of the Sequestrum, um, first-hand. Necessary Game Mechanics None. Contact Please direct your questions to Aaron Lyle or Jen Groninger. Red File None.